Last Regrets
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: Hermione always imagined life to be how she planned it to be. When one of her close friends is abused, she is forced to make changes that will last a liftime. Darker than "Why Me". NEEDS BETA
1. Chapter 1

**Last Regrets**

**Hermione Elizabeth Granger**

Sarah – Female Snowy Owl

Diana – Female White Tiger

Anastasia – Female Chestnut Chihuahua

Kiara – Female Phoenix

Ayla – Female Angora

Helena – White Arabian Mare

Candy – Female White Labrador

Mariah – Female Silver Wolf

Olivia – Female Pegasus

Arwen – Female Silver Dragon

**Draco Oliver Malfoy**

Sam – Male Snowy Owl

Demon – Male White Tiger

Andrew – Male Chestnut Chihuahua

Kieran – Male Phoenix

Anthony – Male Angora

Henry – White Arabian Stallion

Corey – Male White Labrador

Mark – Male Silver Wolf

Oliver – Male Pegasus

Aragon – Male Silver Dragon

**Helena Anastasia Granger**

Jade – Female Snowy Owl

Cathy – Female Chocolate Labrador

Saphira – Female Sapphire Dragon

**Robert Matthew Quaid**

James – Male Snowy Owl

Caleb – Male Chocolate Labrador

Saphiring – Male Sapphire Dragon

**Cathryn Joanna Lim**

Relina – Female Ruby Dragon

**Harry James Potter**

Relius – Male Ruby Dragon

**Kayla Sophia Cameron**

Purina – Female Pearl Dragon

**Jonathan Mark Elder**

Perion – Male Pearl Dragon

**Daniella Monique Solace**

Leila – Female Amethyst Dragon

**Nathan Sebastian Roberts**

Legolas – Male Amethyst Dragon

**Dandelion Olivia Malfoy**

Anthelia – Female Emerald Dragon

**Oliver Paul Samuels**

Antiriot – Male Emerald Dragon

**Ginny Sally Weasley**

Rose – Female Ruby Dragon

**Blaise Calvin Zabini**

Royal – Male Ruby Dragon

**

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger**

**Animagi:** White Tiger

**Element: **Gaia

**Draco Malfoy**

**Animagi: **Dragon

**Element:** Gaia

**Helena Granger**

**Animagi: **Leopard Seal

**Element: **Water

**Robert Quaid**

**Animagi: **Lion

**Element: **Water

**Cathryn Lim**

**Animagi: **Doe

**Element:** Fire

**Harry Potter**

**Animagi:** Stag

**Element:** Fire

**Kayla Cameron**

**Animagi:** Horse

**Element: **Air

**John Elder**

**Animagi: **Albatross

**Element:** Air

**Daniella Solace**

**Animagi:** Cougar

**Element: **Life

**Nathan Roberts**

**Animagi:** Dog

**Element:** Life

**Dandy Malfoy**

**Animagi: **Panther

**Element: **Earth

**Oliver Samuels**

**Animagi:** Leopard

**Element:** Earth

**Ginny Weasley**

**Animagi:** Silver Wolf

**Element:** Fire

**Blaise Zabini**

**Animagi: **Jaguar

**Element: **Fire**

* * *

**

**Other People**

Ronald Damien Weasley (15) (Kayla's 1st BF & Cho's BF) – EVIL!!

Cho Nathalia Chang (15) (Harry's ex and Ron's GF) – EVIL!!

Harry James Potter (15) (Cho's ex-BF & Cathy's 1st BF)

Cathryn Joanna Lim (15) (Dani's cousin & Harry's 2nd GF)

Robert Matthew Quaid (15) (Helena's BF)

Helena Anastasia Granger (15) (Hermione's twin sister & Rob's GF)

John Mark Elder (15) (Kayla's 2nd BF)

Kayla Sophia Cameron (15) (Hermione's Cousin)

Nathan Sebastian Roberts (15) (Dani's BF & Draco's step-brother)

Daniella Monique Solace (15) (Cathy's cousin)

Oliver Paul Samuels (15) (Dandy's BF)

Dandelion (Dandy) Olivia Malfoy (15) (Draco's twin sister & Oliver's GF)

Blaise Calvin Weasley (14) (Draco's best friend & Ginny's BF)

Ginny Sally Weasley (14) (Ron's little sister & Blaise's GF)

Relina Andrea Charles (14) (Ginny's friend & Cho's ex-friend)

Tobias Nathaniel Parker (14) (Relina's BF)

* * *

**Hermione's Other Siblings**

Andrew Ivan (11)Amber Isabella (11)

Lionel Jacob (5)Loyola Jacinta (5)

David AndrewDanielle Amelia

Diego DenisDiana Denise

**Mum – **Angela Denise (32)

**Dad – **Patrick Tobias (32)

* * *

**Draco's Other Siblings (Unborn ones are all Roberts)**

Tobias Lucius (11)Talia Lacey (11)

Peter Daniel (5)Patricia (Petra) Daniella (5)

Scott Kevin Sarah Katia

Samuel PatrickSophia Patricia

**Mum – **Narcissa Patricia (Malfoy) Roberts (34)

**Dad – **Lucius Ivan Malfoy (Deceased in 5th year) (34)

**Step-father – **Kevin Daniel Roberts (35)


	2. A New Year, A New Resolution

**Disclaimer:** As much as _Harry Potter_ is awesome, it isn't mine. It will forever belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1:** A New Year, a New Resolution

Hermione Elizabeth Granger woke up and gazed at her ceiling, mentally kicking herself for choosing such a color as…pink. Fuchsia to be precise.

She had bright sapphire blue eyes that were incomparable to the actual jewel because her eyes were always brighter. Her frizzy dark brown hair had tamed a lot since first year and now, it bounced and tumbled the way she liked it to be.

"You _still_ kicking yourself about the ceiling color, Lizzie?" Helena Anastasia Granger, her twin sister, asked as she leant on the doorway. She had all her sister's features but she were more refined and lean.

"You'd be kicking yourself too, you know. I don't even like pink anymore." Hermione replied, throwing her legs out of bed.

There in lies the problem. You were 7 at the time, Liz. Ask mum or dad to change it. Or better still, Auntie Meredith." Helena grinned, getting a horror-stricken look from Hermione.

"Kayla still has bright blue in her hair since when Auntie Meredith attempted to paint Andrew's room. I'd rather do it myself." Hermione pointed out, throwing on her favorite pair of jeans and a sky blue Gucci top.

"Suit yourself. Oh, you know mum and dad specified order specific paint?" Helena smirked, running out of the room.

"You Bitch!"

Ten minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs to eat breakfast and greet everyone that was in the zoo she called her family.

"Morning dear. Here's your breakfast. Try to tone down the swearing next time. Your siblings and I don't need to hear it." Angela Denise Granger, her mother greeted her warmly with a hug, a kiss and a plateful of waffles with a wad of butter and honey melting on top.

"Annie neglected to tell me my ceiling color was order specific. She even went to suggest for Auntie Meredith to repaint the ceiling. Not happening." Hermione replied, shooting a dangerous look at her twin sister.

"Helena, you know better than to tease your sister like that. We'll cut off Jade's routes so she can't send any messages to Robert next time Is that understood?" Patrick Tobias Granger, their father, warned as he gazed levelly at Helena.

"Yes daddy." Helena replied demurely. She knew better than to argue with her father when he was being deadly serious.

"The post came this morning, Lizzie. There's one letter each from Ron, Harry and Kayla." Angela handed the three letters to Hermione.

Hermione frowned. She knew she was going to see all three of them soon because today was September 31, the day everyone went back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She opened Ron's first, since it was on the top after all.

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_How have your holidays been? I'm sure they've been great if what Kayla tells me is 100 true!_

_I've been alright. My family decided that this year, we would go down to the beach. It was an awesome week! The beach we went to was a wizard only beach and Dad knew a family who owned a huge beach house which they had kindly allowed us to stay in, all expenses paid!_

_Anyway, the real reason why I wrote this letter was that everyone is worried about Harry. Kayla and I received a letter from him that he was being treated badly by Cho, his girlfriend of only 2 months! We were shocked, as you could understand. She was always nice to everyone at the school and she adores Harry! It's not a joke. Kayla's also written a letter so she can explain._

_Your close friend forever_

_Ron Weasley

* * *

_

Hermione gasped, re-reading the last paragraph to see in she was mistaken. But she knew Ron wouldn't lie to her. He had no motive. Why would he?

She quickly tore open Kayla's letter. She trusted her cousin with her life. She was the one who hooked Ron up with Kayla at the end of last year, seeing that their temperaments matched.

* * *

_Hey Lizzie!_

_I had a good holiday. You're a really considerate cousin, hooking me up with Ron. He's absolutely perfect for me!_

_Anyway, I'm not going on about that. Assuming you've read Ron's letter, yes, Harry is being abused by Cho. It's horrible. It made me cry and you know that I __**never**__ cry. We're hoping it's not sexual but, knowing Cho and her warped mind, it probably is. He doesn't go into great details. Read his letter. Be strong, Liz. He needs us to be there for him, now more than ever._

_Forever your painfully honest, annoying cousin_

_Kayla Cameron

* * *

_

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath. She didn't want to read Harry's letter but she knew that if she didn't, she would be betraying everyone, not just Harry.

She used the letter opener that her father handed to her, her hand shaking as she tore the letter open, millimeter closer to the piece of information she did not want to read.

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_I know that by now, you have read Ron and Kayla's letters. I didn't want you to know. I wanted to protect you from my living hell as much as possible but it would be unfair if I only told Ron and Kayla and not you._

_Cho's relationship with me was always soft and tender until the day she and I went down to the beach house her parents own. There, she handcuffed me to the edge of the bed, demanding, with a malicious smile, if I enjoyed it. I didn't respond. She flew into a rage, inviting 6 of her friends to watch and participate in raping me. I don't know how long I was kept there, nor will I ever know._

_I urge you, as I urge Ron and Kayla. Don't interfere with this. I know it sounds strange but I need to know how this got this way. I fear that if you back Cho into a corner, she will hurt everyone dear to all of us._

_I want all of us to be safe, Hermione. The pain I feel now will be incomparable and miniscule from the pain I will feel as I watch any of you in pain._

_From your ever considerate friend_

_Harry James Potter

* * *

_

Hermione began to cry, startling her family who knew nothing of the contents of the letters which made her cry, still in her hands.

Helena snatched the letters off Hermione's hands, scanning through them quickly, her face falling progressively and then hugging Hermione tightly, trying to erase the pain of having to terms with the abuse of a close friend.

"Why does it have to happen to him, Annie? He's done nothing wrong! He deserves someone who will look after him! Who will cry for him and wipe his tears away when he's in pain?" Hermione sobbed, cursing Cho with every fiber of her being for devastating a friend.

Helena shook her head softly, mouthing the word sexual abuse over Hermione's head to their parents, making them expel a horrified gasp.

* * *

Half an hour later after all the explaining and washing was done; the family arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 at Kings Cross Station with all of the trunks. Hermione and Helena's siblings, Amber Isabella and Andrew Ivan Granger, were starting Hogwarts this year so they had their trunks all ready and loaded onto trolleys.

"You be good! Listen to your sisters!" Angela kissed all four of her children, the youngest siblings, Loyola Jacinta and Lionel Jacob Granger, clutching to their mother's legs in fright.

"Yes mum." Amber smiled wide. She was the in-between of Hermione and Helena. She was both studious and wild, how that worked no one knew.

"Leave them to us, mum. They're in safe hands!" Helena winked before sprinting off, obviously to search for Robert.

Tobias sighed, before turning to face Hermione.

"You look after all your siblings, Lizzie. Annie, as you know all too well, will forget about them because of her relationship with Robert. Be as strong as you can for Harry. Someone will always be there for you when you can't cope. Owl me whenever you can and I will always reply." Tobias kissed Hermione's forehead. He thanked god every single day Hermione was level headed.

"I will, dad. Bye." Hermione hugged back before boarding the train with a slight smile, her burgundy brown eyes slightly more serious.

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, making sure that she had a seat that allowed her to wave goodbye to her parents and youngest siblings.

Ron and Kayla were the first to arrive, smiling but Hermione instantly knew their smiles were strained and wracked with grief.

Hermione stood up and hugged the pair, knowing that throughout the year, they would rely on her for support they needed and deserved.

Ronald Damien Weasley had expressive forest green eyes and fiery ruby red hair which clashed with everything. Today, he was wearing a tree green sweater and loose fitting jeans.

Kayla Sophia Cameron had dark and smoky sapphire blue eyes and dark brown hair with blonde highlights at the bottom. She was wearing a baggy sky blue top and a knee length beige skirt.

"How are you...?" Kayla asked softly as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine. Helena and our parents are being as supportive as possible but we know that no one has been…abused." Hermione assured, rubbing Kayla's back for support, both for herself and Kayla.

The trio waved at Hermione's family before leaning back and talking about things other than Harry's abuse. Trivial things, really.

It wasn't long before Ginny Weasley and Daniella Solace entered the carriage, all receiving and giving hugs.

Ginny Sally Weasley had her brother's tree green eyes but her fiery red hair had waved and tumbled down past her shoulders, making her every inch of the woman she was soon to become. She was wearing a sky blue top and hip hugging jeans that looked quite nice and fashionable.

Daniella Monique Solace had serenely calm amber eyes and deadly straight honey blonde hair that curled inwards at the bottom which reached her shoulders. The group met her at the end of last year when Ginny befriended her and they had all warmed up to her kind and forgiving nature. She had transferred from Beauaxbatons when her parents decided to move to England. She was wearing a white turtleneck jumped and a plaid skirt.

"Hi Ginny. Hey Dani." Hermione smiled, thankful that she had met Dani. Dani always made people feel warm and without fear when she was around.

"Hello Hermione. How was your holidays?" Dani asked sweetly. If anyone was to describe Dani, they would always comment on her double nature. She was serene most of the time but when someone had upset her or one of her close friends, she was as fierce as a mother tiger whose cubs where in danger.

"They were lovely. I never realized that Montreal was so beautiful. It has beautiful festivals that allow every culture in the world to celebrate who they are. I really must persuade my parents to let you come some time!" Hermione's face lit up, temporarily forgetting the pain.

Everyone smiled but before anything else could be said, Cho and Harry entered the carriage, halting all conversations.

Cho Nathalia Chang had ebony black hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes that were gazing at everyone with a superior look. She was wearing a shoulder baring navy blue top and a purple skirt.

Harry James Potter has deep, soulful jade green eyes and messy yet attractive dark brown hair. Everyone noticed his attire of a simple black top and loose jeans were struggling to stay on his unusually thin frame.

"Hello everyone! Did you enjoy your summer holidays?" Cho smiled wide, making her look absolutely vicious.

"Yes. I was talking about my stay in Montreal, Canada. It was beautiful." Hermione replied simply, gazing at Cho with a level look.

"I'm sure it was. _I_ went to China. That was _stunning_! Weren't the photo's lovely, Harry dear?" Cho smirked wider, kissing Harry tenderly on the cheek.

"Yes, they were. I must remind you to project them to show to everyone." Harry spoke softly, making everyone wince inwardly at his soft voice.

"Yes! You're so considerate, Harry! How on earth did I deserve you?" Cho smiled wide, her smile genuine but still cruel.

"Because you are a beautiful woman." Harry replied, kissing Cho's cheek softly.

The rest of the train ride was full of deathly silence because no one wanted to talk as they knew Cho would make a scathing remark. Hermione resorted to play her Nintendo DS, which Cho has degraded harshly until Dani had threatened to garrote her if she didn't shut up because she was giving her a headache. That resulted in Cho cursing Dani to be a whore and various other colorful words for the rest of the train ride.

10 minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts, Helena and Robert entered the carriage with a wide smile and hands tightly linked together.

Robert Matthew Quaid had deep lagoon eyes that were full of play and love for Helena and sandy blonde hair. He was wearing, like everyone else who had changed their clothes, his school robes which indicated he was in Ravenclaw.

Helena and Robert greeted everyone, even Cho but very civilly because of the whole Harry incident over the holidays.

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts and they took the carriages. Dani and Harry took the time to stroke the 'invisible' horses, making everyone stare at them.

They arrived at the Great Hall and wordlessly took their seats. Well, Robert and Helena had a make out session before the doors opened and before they had to go their separate ways.

Everyone was staring at Harry again. Half of them were still sorry for him after last year but the other half had heard what had happened to him over they holidays so they gazed at him with even more sympathy, most openly glaring harshly at Cho who smirked back.

The sorting ceremony passed with half-hearted claps. There were 12 Gryffindors, 7 Ravenclaws, 8 Hufflepuffs and 9 Slytherins. Amber and Andrew had both been placed in Gryffindor, allowing Hermione and Helena to hug them and introduce everyone to them and vice versa.

Suddenly, the double doors were thrown open and Dumbledore, who had not been sitting at his seat, strode in with an Asian girl following him, her robes indicating that she was in Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore sat in his seat and smiled at the Asian girl as she took a seat on the Ravenclaw table. She had shoulder length black hair that waved beautifully and only reached her shoulder which was dark brown in some lights. She had soulful, peaceful dark brown eyes that held no confusion. Just happiness.

"I apologize for my tardiness. May I introduce to you all Cathryn Joanna Lim. She is a student from Australia who has been privileged enough to receive the benefits of the Ministry's new laws that allow students from Commonwealth countries to attend Hogwarts. Make her feel welcome and safe." Dumbledore spoke, smiling at Cathryn who smiled back.

Hermione gazed at Cathryn with a surprised look. She felt like everything would be fine with Harry once she saw Cathryn but it didn't make any sense.

She saw that Daniella, who was also in Ravenclaw, run over and throw her arms around Cathryn in an overjoyed manner. There was a lot of explaining to do.

"Another matter. I am delighted to announce this years prefects. For Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. For Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot. For Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. And for Ravenclaw, Cathryn Lim and Robert Quaid! Tuck in all!" Dumbledore announced after all the buzz had died away, clapping his hands twice for all the food and drinks to appear at the tables.

Everyone was shocked. Cathryn had just arrived at the school and already, she was the female Ravenclaw prefect!

"How can she be a prefect already? What's so special about her?" Ron asked as he thoughtfully bit into a chicken leg.

Hermione simply shook her head. She was concentrating on Draco Malfoy. Unlike previous years, he wasn't sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. This year, he was sitting alone until a girl, who was wearing Gryffindor robes and looked like a female version of him but since it was so far away, Hermione couldn't be sure, strode up and sat next to him, speaking with him which made him smile sadly.

That night, Hermione lay awake in her four poster bed, the girl who talked to Draco sleeping silently next to her.

_Who is she? What did she say to Draco that made him look like that?_ Hermione frowned, annoyed with herself that she was paying so much attention to Draco and who he was with.


End file.
